Hunting You
by Katameran
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is insane. He is slowly being destroyed by his guilt, and he knows that They will never stop hunting. Rating for language and general creepiness.


I own nothing. The Marauders belong to JK Rowling, the song is 'Crashing Around You' by Machine Head. This songfic is a little weird…but I like it.  
  
  
  
Hunting You  
  
  
  
I am your nightmares, true scares  
  
That dream when you can't stop from falling  
  
Can't fight, can't run  
  
Can't stop the person you've become  
  
  
  
The rat that was Peter Pettigrew twisted restlessly; its shrill squeaks echoing off of the side of the metal trash can that was security for a few hours. Peter wasn't alone inside of the trashcan though, seeing as how James Potter was inside with him. Not that James Potter would fit within the garbage can, of course. That was one good reason that he wasn't in there. The other good reason being that James Potter was dead and had been such for many, many years. Peter had realized this, and the squeals were he trying to tell James that it was impossible for him to be sitting with him the way that he was. James sat motionless, staring with reproach. The stare that Peter had cringed under for seven years, after a mistake. Not that he had minded, for if James felt that he deserved rebuke then he deserved it.  
  
"Peter, you messed up again." James hissed suddenly, his breath foul. Peter supposed that it was all of those years being dead. "You messed up and this time it cost us more then points, it cost me my life. I shouldn't even defend you from the others. I'm dead Peter, dead because I trusted you."  
  
  
  
I am your heartbreaks, mistakes  
  
That place inside your hate  
  
I am that shadow following every move, reminding you  
  
That it's never good enough, never good enough  
  
Even though you'll try and try  
  
I'm gonna call your bluff  
  
Because I am the thing bringing the feelings when…  
  
  
  
James suddenly swirled in the air, as though he was made of only paint, and someone had swirled a brush through it. His image became clear again, and now it was Sirius sitting before him. Peter's squeals became sharper. Sirius was going to be angry, and James was already upset and he had left them alone again.  
  
"You know I'll find you, you little bastard. No, don't worry, I'm not disappointed in you. I just hate you. You killed my best friend and his wife, you ruined his child's life, and you ruined my life. I'm after you. I have been ever since I escaped." Sirius's voice was low and dangerous. "When I find you, I'm going to make you pay for everyone that you hurt."  
  
  
  
Your world comes crashing around you  
  
Smashes down around you  
  
When will you see that you cannot hide from me?  
  
  
  
Sirius and James were now both there, sort of the same person, two confused images. "…You killed me…you ruined my life…Lily's dead…you sold us out…you pinned blame on an innocent man…you turned to Voldemort…"  
  
The rat began to scream, trying to drown out the voices that came from inside of his mind.  
  
  
  
When you feel darkness, hopeless  
  
Can't cope with all the stress  
  
I'll make you hate life bring strife  
  
Remember failures hardened stare  
  
And it's never gonna change, never gonna change  
  
Always they'll be judging you  
  
Compared to who and who  
  
You trust in me but I only live to see  
  
  
  
"I always was considered the gentler, more reserved one. Well, that's a load of shit. It wasn't so much when we were at school, because I had to be calm then, or risk being kicked out. But there has always been the raw, savage side of me Peter, it's a part of what I am." Remus seemed to speak without moving his mouth, his penetrating gaze boring straight through Peter. "And now, I've spent more then a decade in solitude. I could have been happy, despite my…condition. But no. I won't ask you if you know why. You know why. You are the REASON! You killed one of my friends and you put the other one in a place that only YOU deserved! I feel that now I am more capable of savagery then I used to be, perhaps because I have witnessed so much…I saw it all, Peter. They blamed me. But I saw it all anyway."  
  
  
  
Your world come crashing around you  
  
Smash down around you  
  
When will you see that you cannot hide from me?  
  
  
  
"…I'm dead now, Peter…I'm coming for your head…I spent more then a decade alone…you ruined my life…we trusted you…you betrayed us…you deserve a fate worse then death…you deserve far worse then Azkaban…you deserve worse then eternal solitude…you betrayed us. You killed the marauders." The rat was through shrieking and was now shaking violently, lying on its back in a way that was not natural, the many voices spinning through his head.  
  
  
  
When I come for you  
  
When I see through you  
  
When I eat through you  
  
When I destroy you  
  
  
  
"Peter, all of those years you trusted us, trusted me, to protect you. Then, the tables turn and I am the one that needs the protection. You failed me on the first real chance you were given. You failed all of us."  
  
"Peter, you let us think that Remus was the spy. And then, when James died, you blamed me. You always did want to pin blame on someone else…but now you've run to Voldemort. I won't forget Peter, and I will never stop hunting you."  
  
"That's right, Peter, now you work for Voldemort. What happens when you fail him? What happens when the ministry catches up to you? Who will you place blame upon then? What will Voldemort do to you? What fate is worse? Sirius? Or Voldemort? Think, Peter, think…"  
  
  
  
You'll think you're betrayed, astray  
  
I'll leave you ripped and torn so bad you  
  
Can't trust, can't love  
  
Can't understand why life's so fucked  
  
I'm deep inside your mind  
  
In constant remind  
  
If you leave your thoughts to me, believe  
  
I'll make sure that I see  
  
  
  
"That's right, Peter, it's up to me now." The voice belonged to Sirius. It was like slivers of penetrating ice. "James is dead. He can't avenge the marauders. Remus needs to hang onto his humanity. Don't even ask about my humanity when I catch up to you. I, too, developed a savage side in Azkaban. Killing you will be a step in reclaiming what I once had. And as for what James would want? James wants you DEAD, Peter, just as much as I do. You betrayed him. You betrayed the marauders. I won't stop hunting, Peter. Watch your back."  
  
  
  
Your world come crashing around you  
  
Smash down around you  
  
When will you see that you cannot hide from me?  
  
  
  
Please review. I worked hard on this, and would enjoy feedback. It doesn't take much to say a few words, be they kind or mean. Whichever, as long as you say something. Thank you. :o) 


End file.
